Nickelodeon Dimensional Saga
Nickelodeon Dimensional Saga is an action-adventure platforming open world video game developed by Insomniac Games and published by Activision for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch and it follows the toys-to-life format in which the player has action figures of the Nicktoons and a toy pad which can be played within the game itself where it features characters and environments from numerous Nickelodeon universes. The starter pack with the game, the USB toy pad and 6 minifigures has since been expanded with additional level packs and characters. Gameplay The game is a 3D platform and action game stylized after Insomniac Games' own Ratchet & Clank series with the cel-shaded art style intended to resemble the animation of most of the Nicktoons represented, combined with traditional 3D style used to resemble the CGI, live-action and/or stop-motion Nicktoons represented. Characters join the game by placing their respective mini figures in the toy pad, with each character possessing unique abilities that can be used to solve puzzles or reach hidden areas. The starter pack contains the toy pad and the game's 30-level main story mode, focusing on Spongebob, Timmy and his fairies, Danny, Jimmy, Tak, Zim and their new friends while additional levels can be unlocked by purchasing level packs and story packs. Unlike the Skylanders and Disney Infinity franchises, all minifigures and vehicles can be used in any available level, though specific figures must be present to initially enter those levels. List of universes *Volcano Island *Rocko universe *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles universe *El Tigre universe *Aaahh!! Real Monsters universe *CatDog universe *KaBlam! universe *Hey Arnold! universe *The Wild Thornberries universe *Korra universe *The Loud House universe *Fairly Oddparents universe *Jimmy Neutron universe *Spongebob universe *Danny Phantom universe *Invader Zim universe *Tak/Legends of the Hidden Temple universe *Terrytoons universe *My Life as a Teenage Robot universe *ChalkZone universe *Ren & Stimpy universe *Bunsen is a Beast! universe *Harvey Beaks universe universe *Welcome to the Wayne universe *The Angry Beavers universe *Rugrats universe *The Nano Space *Catscratch universe *The Modifyers universe *Pinky Malinky universe *T.U.F.F. Puppy universe *Rocket Power universe *Rango universe Levels Rocko's Modern Life * Massacre in O-Town * A Burning Day in Heck * Static Cling * No Pain, No Gain * Cabin Fever * I See France, I See London * Sugar Frosted Frights * I Have No Son! * Wacky Deli * Zanzibar * Sailing the Seven ZZZs * Born to Spawn Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * New York, Here We Are! * Karai and Shredder Strike El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Miracle City's Finest * El Dia de los Malos * Land of the Remembered * The Test of Trials and Torture * Land of the Forgotten * The Book of Life Aaahh!! Real Monsters * Monster Mash * The Human School * The Natural History Museum * The Gym * The Water Park * The Mall CatDog * Heigh-Ho Cat Diggedy Dog! * Greaser's the Word * Iced, Thawed & Delivered * Climb Every CatDog * Mean Bob Into Darkness * Taco Trouble * Queen of Denial KaBlam! * The Off-Beats * The Henry & June Video Game * Life with Loopy * Action League NOW! * Sniz & Fondue * Prometheus and Bob Hey Arnold! * Arnold Saves the Neighborhood... Again * Ciudad de Puerto Clara * The Riverbend * The Swamp * La Sombra's Hideout * The Wilderness * The Hidden City * The Bridge The Wild Thornberries * Under the African Skies * The Legend of the Coyote * Discovery of the Dinosaurs * The Mysthical Dragon * Down Under * Welcome to Rio The Legend of Korra * Upheaval on Republic City * Breaking the Ultimate Limit The Loud House * It's a Loud House! A Loud House! * Ace Savvy on the Case * Dairyland Amoosement Park * Back to School Shopping * Date Night * Rock Out Loud! * The 10-Headed Beast * Babes in the City * Lost and Found * Bedtime Stories * Deuces Wild! The Fairly Oddparents * Strolling Through Dimmsdale * Pocket Full of Chaos and Mayhem The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Grand Tour of Retroville * Planet Sheen SpongeBob Squarepants * Underwater Frolics in Bikini Bottom * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy Danny Phantom * Ghost Streaking Invader Zim * Destruction of DOOM * Game Slaves Tak and the Power of Juju/Legends of the Hidden Temple * Playing with the Arts of Juju Terrytoons * The Terrytoons' Revolution * Night of the Bat-Bat * Bat With a Golden Tongue * Mundane Voyage * Mighty's Wedlock Whimsy * See You in the Funny Papers * Don't Touch That Dial! * Mighty's Benefit Plan * Still Oily After All These Years * The Ice Goose Cometh * Heroes and Zeroes My Life as a Teenage Robot * Unlimited Heroic Justice * The Wonderful World of Wizzly The Ren & Stimpy Show * Happy Happy Joy Joy, You Eediots * Untamed World * The Black Hole * Mad Dog Höek * Out West * The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen * Prehistoric Stimpy * Powdered Toast Man * Onward and Upward * Altruists * Naked Beach Frenzy * The Wilderness Adventure ChalkZone * Rudy's Got the Chalk * The Big Blow Up * Double Trouble * French Fry Falls * Rudus Tabootus * Mine Alone * Snapsody in Blue * 2:40 * Doofus Penny's Grand Opening * The Day Chalkzone Stood Still * The Further Adventures of Superhero Snap Harvey Beaks * Journey on Littlebark Grove * Steampunks Bunsen is a Beast! * They Came to Stare at the Beast * Beast Wars Welcome to the Wayne * Wreckage in the Wayne * Like a Happy, Happy Bird * Like No Other Market on Earth * Beeping the Binklemobile * Spacefish * Leave the Funny, Find the Bunny * Keep an Eye on the Nose The Angry Beavers * Go to Canada Rugrats * A Baby's Gotta Do What a Baby's Gotta Do * Beanstalk Babies * Ali Baby and the 40 Fleas * Sure Would Forest * Curse of the Werewuff Nicktoons * Endgame The Modifyers * Meat-Taken Identity * The Lacey Shadows Conspiracy * Rat's Ultimatum * Xero's Legacy Catscratch * Coop D'Etat * Barn to be Wild '' * ''Lord of the Onion Rings * Are You Hungry Tonite * Poultrygeist * Boogie Nights of the Living Dead * Violent Death Valley * The Good, the Bad and the Elderly * The Root Beer King * To the Moon Rocket Power * Welcome to the Club * It Came from Planet Merv * Tito Time * The Wrath of Don * Netherworld Night * Powergirl Surfers * The Longest Day NOTE: Italicized words indicate that those levels are Story Pack levels. Bold words indicate Level Pack levels. Plot Spongebob is reunited with Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner and his fairies Cosmo and Wanda and their baby Poof, Danny Phantom, Tak, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Korra, Arnold Shortman, Rocko Rama, Eliza Thornberry, Ickis, CatDog, Henry, June, Lincoln Loud and El Tigre who must retrieve the keys located in their respective universes to save their entire multiverse from Alzarax who, alongside his mercenaries and the Nicktoons' respective archnemesis, is bound to destroy it. During the journey, more Nicktoons come to join the quest as the secret keys are located in their own universes. As all of the keys are assembled, they summon the ginormous robot Heroic Extreme and some of the Nicktoons inside it storm off to the nanospace to confront Alzarax while others are left behind to fend off Alzarax's army. Franchises The game currently features characters and worlds from different Nicktoons, consisting of Spongebob Squarepants, The Loud House, The Fairly Oddparents, Danny Phantom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Tak and the Power of Juju, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Legend of Korra, Hey Arnold!, Rocko's Modern Life, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, The Wild Thornberrys, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, CatDog, KaBlam!, Invader Zim, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Rocket Power, The Ren & Stimpy Show, The Angry Beavers, Catscratch, Harvey Beaks, ChalkZone, Bunsen is a Beast!, Welcome to the Wayne, Terrytoons, Rugrats, The Modifyers, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Robot and Monster, Pinky Malinky and Rango as well as one Nickelodeon live-action game show Legends of the Hidden Temple. Unlike the Skylanders and Disney Infinity franchises, Nickelodeon Dimensional Saga will feature all planned future figures in the already released game instead of getting a sequel. Trivia *The changes in the visual graphics style depend on what universe the player is in, similar to LEGO Dimensions, another toys-to-life video game. Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PS4 Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Category:3D platformers Category:Platformers Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Danny Phantom Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Tak And The Power of Juju Category:Invader Zim Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Rugrats Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Catdog Category:The Loud House Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Rango Category:ChalkZone Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Category:Microsoft Category:Activision Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Welcome to the Wayne Category:Terrytoons Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:The Angry Beavers